


Sunshine & Thunder

by truncatedGrip



Series: Avengers AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Marvel Fusion, Hinata is a precious sunshine child, Kageyama as Thor, M/M, Multi, Oikawa as Loki, Sorry guys, Thor AU, bamf!Ennoshita, i had so many plans but life got in the way, idk if i'll ever get back to this, marvel fusion, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truncatedGrip/pseuds/truncatedGrip
Summary: In which Kageyama is the God of Thunder, Oikawa is the God of Lies and Mischief, and Hinata is this poor mortal sod who got caught in the middle of an overpowered sibling rivalry.Aka, the KageHina Thor AU nobody asked for, but got anyway.





	1. Beginnings

**Kageyama**

Kageyama was nervous. A fortnight from now, he’d have his coronation. He paced around his room, frowning. The Junior King of Asgard, he was already being called. It wasn't meant as a compliment. He couldn't help but wonder why his brother wasn't crown prince. Oikawa was loved by all, even those who were supposedly Kageyama’s friends. Hmpf. Bodyguards, more like. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and Kunimi were the ones who came up with his nickname in the first place, and they always took Oikawa's side in arguments between the two brothers. Still, Kageyama loved his brother, and he looked up to his way with words and people and even his magic. He sighed wistfully, wishing he was more like his adopted brother.

Not that Kageyama was supposed to know that Oikawa was adopted, of course. He didn't even know it himself. But Kageyama had overheard an argument between their parents about telling Oikawa his true heritage, although he hadn't really understood the problem at the time. Plenty of children were orphaned due to Asgard’s wars, so really the Allfather should be commended that he took one in. Even though Kageyama knew he wasn't the smartest and the Allfather probably knew best, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for essentially taking away his brother's birthright, and he hated that Oikawa resented him for it. Realising his thoughts were running in circles, Kageyama decided to give up on pacing his room and headed off to the training yard to see if this time there was someone willing to spar with him.

– –

**Oikawa**

Kageyama wasn't ready to be king, Oikawa knew it. The second born son as crown prince of Asgard? _Kageyama_ as crown prince of Asgard? Oikawa was well loved, he was charismatic, he was the eldest, he had magic, he knew so much about the Nine Realms (especially Midgard)… Kageyama was awkward and stiff and all he had was that stupid hammer that _should have been Oikawa's_. So why was Kageyama the heir?

“Wow, Oikawa, bitter much?” Mattsun asked, eyebrow raised, when Oikawa complained to him. Beside him, Makki laughed. They were sitting in the gardens, Oikawa’s favourite spot, a small stone table and bench underneath a willow tree. His friends called it _Oikawa's complaint podium_.   
“Makki! Don't encourage him, he’s being mean to me!” Oikawa decidedly did not whine, because Oikawa would never whine. Makki just laughed all the harder.   
“If you're so convinced Kageyama shouldn't be King, you _could_ just sabotage the coronation to make him look incompetent,” Yahaba suggested.   
Oikawa sighed. Even Makki stopped laughing, as they realised Oikawa was serious.  
“I’m just worried. I love my brother, really I do, but he's just no good as king. He’d be a tyrant, simply because he doesn't know how not to be. But I can't just sabotage him, people will just assume I’m just bitter, or jealous. I’m not! I just genuinely believe I would be a better king.” A beat of silence followed Oikawa's proclamation. Then Yahaba muttered, “You could still sabotage the coronation. Just do it subtly.”  
“Dude no, we’d get in so much shit for this,” Makki complained.  
Suddenly Oikawa grinned, his eyes gleaming. Standing up, he chirped, “Only if we get caught~”

  
Practicing alone on the training yard, Kageyama sneezed and felt a shiver run down his back, not really knowing why. 


	2. Shit hits the fan

**Oikawa**

It went perfectly. The Jötnar came in through the portal Oikawa created, the posturing, drunken Æsir none the wiser. The attack caused delicious chaos and mayhem, and all it had cost him was a few silver-tongued lies and some lingering guilt. Yes, Oikawa felt guilty, but he didn't, couldn't, regret his actions. Kageyama wasn't ready. Unfortunately, Oikawa's ruse may have postponed the inevitable, but he had yet to prove his brother's incompetence. Never let it be said, however, that the Liesmith didn't have a back-up plan. Walking briskly towards where his brother was sitting, frowning at Mjölnir, surrounded by the Warriors Five and Kyouken-chan, Oikawa knew what he had to do. He could always fix the damage afterwards.

“Tobio-chan~” he called out. His brother visibly jumped, obviously having been deep in thought before. Oikawa grinned. This was gonna be easy. “Tobio-chan, I need to talk to you. It’s important.”  
Kageyama frowned, but nonetheless stood up and walked over to where Oikawa leaned nonchalantly against a pillar. “What is it, Oikawa-nii-san?” he grumped. Kageyama always grumped. “Oh come now, Tobio-chan, don't look so grumpy! Smile! Okay, no, don't smile, you're terrifying when you smile. _Anyway_ , I have a plan. Come here.” As Kageyama leaned closer, Oikawa whispered the plan into his ear.

– –

 _Where is that guard I tipped off?_ Oikawa thought. _He ought to have told the Allfather by now. Is he that incompetent?_ Oikawa, Kageyama, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Makki, Mattsun, Yahaba, and Kyoutani were stood before the King of Jötunheim, and Oikawa could see that it wouldn't take much more for Kageyama to snap. The Jötunn was openly baiting him, making comments about the Tyrant Prince of Asgard, and even Oikawa was getting pissed. In a surprising show of grace, Kageyama turned around and started to walk away.  
“That's right, little King, walk away!”

 _Fuck_ , thought Oikawa. Predictably, Kageyama turned right around and punched the Jötunn king. Oikawa's thoughts then became frantic as the Jötnar attacked. _Where the fuck is that fucking guard? Why isn't anyone here to stop us?_ His thoughts came to a grinding halt, however, when the warrior he was fighting grabbed his arm. Oikawa was prepared for frostbite. He was not prepared for his arm turning blue and ridged like a Jötunn’s. As he and the warrior both stared in shock, Oikawa took the opportunity to stab his enemy in the throat, deep purple blood spurting onto his face as the Jötunn gurgled and fell to the ground. Deciding to freak out later, in the sanctity of his room, Oikawa pushed the entire thing in the back of his mind and continued fighting. After what felt like an age, he heard the familiar sound of the Bifrost and his father’s voice booming through. _Finally_ , was all he thought as they rode back to Asgard. The situation was under control once again.

– –

As he saw Kageyama being sucked into the unknown by the bifrost, Oikawa realised how wrong he was. He never meant for his brother to be _banished_! And he still didn't know what the blue arm thing meant. Surely it couldn't mean… but how would he even know… but then… the Casket of Winters. If Oikawa's suspicions were correct, then… well. It would explain why Kageyama was the heir. After all, who would want a _monster_ as their king? The more he thought about it, the more Oikawa’s face became a mask of devastation. He looked to his brother, the person he both loved and hated more than anything in the Nine Realms, only to see empty space where Kageyama stood. It was all Oikawa could do not to burst into tears.

– –

**Kageyama**

Stupid Oikawa. Why did Kageyama listen to him? It wasn't fair. It had been _Oikawa's_ idea to go to Jötunheim, but just because Kageyama had sort of kind of maybe lost his temper and almost started a war, the Allfather decided to banish him. As he felt his armour being stripped away, and heard the Bifrost opening behind him, Kageyama's anger began to make way for genuine fear. Even Oikawa looked almost regretful, and as he argued for his younger brother’s sake, Kageyama felt guilty for blaming him, on top of already being terrified of what was happening. It all seemed to go in slow motion, and as he felt himself being pulled away, the last thing he saw was Oikawa’s face, his usual smirk absent, and in its place, true devastation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tanaka!! 
> 
> As always, with thanks to the awesome Estellaceon, I couldn't have done it without her (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡


	3. Close Encounters of the Kageyama Kind

**Hinata**

Hinata was excited. Like, _super_ excited. He was going to help real scientists with real science! True, he’d only be carrying the equipment and helping Tanaka set stuff up for Asahi and Nishinoya, but!!! It was science! No, Science, with a capital S! Hinata wasn't entirely sure what Asahi and Nishinoya were actually studying, but Tanaka had said it didn't matter as long as Hinata did what Tanaka asked him to. So for now, Hinata just focused on the fact that he had a job, the coolest job ever! It had to be, if Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai were doing it, right?

Hinata had met Nishinoya and Tanaka at a bar, both drunk off their asses, not that Hinata was doing much better on that account. After bemoaning his lack of a job, Tanaka had gotten all excited and started nudging Noya pointedly, accidentally shoving the small scientist off his barstool. Hinata didn't remember much about that night apart from the two offering him a job, and then the three of them taking shot after shot celebrating. He had woken up with a hangover on the floor of Nishinoya’s apartment, with Tanaka snoring on the couch and some enthusiastic sounds coming from what Hinata assumed to be the door to the bedroom. When he later that morning met Asahi, neither of them could quite look the other in the face, Noya looking smug in the background.

That had been three weeks ago now, and Hinata was once again brimming with excitement. Today, Asahi and Nishinoya were going to examine some magnetic anemones in the area, or something like that (“anomalies, Hinata, they're anomalies”). He still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but even Tanaka said this was something big, and Tanaka only knew a little more about science than him, so Hinata was justifiably excited. Anything could happen!

Little did he know how true that was.

– –

“Wow, Noya-senpai, you're so smart!” Hinata gushed, as Nishinoya explained what the readings on his self-made device meant. He pointed to a weird shape in the top left of the screen and asked the scientist what it meant.  
“Huh? What is– holy shit. Asahi! Look at this shit! Tanaka take pictures, this is gonna be—”  
Hinata never did find out what it was gonna be, as Nishinoya was interrupted by a high-pitched scream coming from above (to this day, Kageyama insists it was a manly yell), right before something, or rather someone, crash landed ten feet away from them. All four of them stared at the body lying prone in the desert sand. Then said body groaned and started moving

Hinata absolutely did not scream.

– –

**Kageyama**

Crash landing was not Kageyama’s idea of fun. Groaning, he started to get up, when he heard a high pitched scream. Startled, he looked in the direction of the sound, only to see a small orange-haired… child? No, just short. Behind him were two others, a tall, menacing-looking man with long hair in a bun, and another extremely short person with hair standing straight up, with a lock at the front a lighter colour than the rest. Both were wearing an odd white garment that reminded Kageyama slightly of the healers back home. Hearing movement to his left, he turned, only to see a bald man with a ridiculous expression on his face, holding a small rod. He seemed to adjust his grip, and suddenly all Kageyama knew was pain as a shock not unlike Mjölnir’s charge went through him.

– –

**Nishinoya**

“Ryuu! Why did you do that?” Nishinoya exclaimed, staring incredulously at his best bro.  
“What would you do if a guy falls out of the sky like that?” Tanaka responded.  
“Study him! Ask him why he's still okay!”  
“Um. I don't think he is, actually. Maybe we should take him to a hospital? Guys?”  
As one, Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to look at Asahi, who immediately turned red under the scrutiny. Hinata, however, chose that moment to check on the prone body. “Guys? He, uh, he doesn't look too good. And not just cos he's scary!”  
Nishinoya sniggered. Their little kouhai was so precious. He sobered up when Asahi gave him a pointed look. “Okay, we’ll take him to a hospital. Asahi, could you carry him to the truck?” Then, while the hospital looked over the mystery man, Noya could interrogate him, for science!

– –

**Hinata**

Sitting in the waiting room was boring. Hinata's earlier excitement had ebbed away, and right now he was just kinda hungry. Kinda really hungry. Did hospitals sell pork buns? Hinata turned to Tanaka to ask as much, but Tanaka was on his phone. Judging by the ridiculous expression on his face, he was probably  ~~antagonising~~  texting Yamamoto. Nishinoya was no good either. He was straddling Asahi’s lap, ~~~~~~~~whispering into his ear, while Asahi blushed furiously and glanced nervously around the room, empty apart from the four of them.

Restless, Hinata pulled out his phone, intent on bothering Kenma, when a commotion started up in one of the patient rooms. He perked up, trying to hear what was going on, when he heard an angry voice yell, “HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE SON OF ODIN!” After which sounds of fighting and calls for security filtered through the walls. Then, a sudden silence, and the distinct squeak of a face sliding down glass. Getting up to check, Hinata could just about see security dragging away the sedated mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this until I'd finished chapter 4, but fuck it.
> 
> Thankoo to the awesome Estellaceon, as always ~(˘▾˘~)


	4. Headaches All Around

**Terushima**  

Near the usual bonfire party spot of the Johzenji Volleyball Club was an enormous crater. This was a relatively new addition, Terushima was sure. Unless he was so drunk he didn’t remember it last time he was there? That was an option, he supposed. Either way, after arriving at their usual spot, the Johzenji team decided to check out the crater. Terushima, as team captain, went first, naturally. He raced his team members to the edge of the crater, already pleasantly buzzed, and came to an abrupt stop. There, in the middle of the crash site, was a hammer. It had an exceptionally short handle, with a loop of leather at the end. Terushima’s eyes gleamed as an idea popped into his head. Grinning at his team, he declared, “I’m gonna lift that hammer.” Encouraged by the drunken whoops and catcalling, he raced toward the hammer and showed off his guns. Then, he licked his lips, adjusted his stance, winked at the lads, and picked up the hammer, lifting it over his head… or tried to anyway. It wouldn’t budge. Frowning, he tried again. And again. Someone called out, “Yo, Teru, what’s with the weakling act?” But the hammer refused to move even an inch. “You try it, then!” he called back. Each of the Johzenji team members tried to lift the hammer, and each of them failed in turn. Impulsively, Terushima suggested they each call everyone they knew to try to lift it, turn it into a Thing. And thus, Hammer Crater was made a regular party spot, where people showed up to show off, trying and failing to lift the hammer.

– –

**Ennoshita**

Back in the headquarters of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement & Logistics Division, Ennoshita looked through the report on his desk and sighed. A hammer nobody could pick up, magnetic anomalies all over the place, and some idiot jocks turning it into a party place. _Fuck my life_ , he thought, a headache already blooming behind his eyes. He indulged in a pity party for a few more minutes, before steeling himself and getting up. Sparing a glance at the ever-bickering Narita and Kinoshita, Ennoshita went up to the Director’s office to inform Director Sawamura of his departure. Time to do his job, and clean up the messes.

– –

**Kageyama**

Blinking his eyes open, Kageyama realised he was still in that accursed place with the too bright lights and the man who had tried to bleed him. Noticing he was alone, he tried to get up, and realised he had been restrained. He, Kageyama, the crown prince of Asgard, had been restrained. Lying still, Kageyama fought off the wave of despair and instead focused on slipping out of his bonds. The flimsy excuse for cuffs were no match for him, just as no person could (or even bothered) to keep up with him. Shaking his head as though to dislodge his thoughts, Kageyama slipped out of the bed and out of the window.

– –

**Hinata**

Hinata had wanted to check out the commotion, but Nishinoya had suddenly remembered some samples he'd left in the microwave. Judging by the Tanaka's exasperated groans and the worried but unsurprised frown on Asahi's face, this was a rather common occurrence. By the time they had rescued the samples, and Asahi’s apartment, and gotten back to the hospital, it was hours later. And Hinata still hadn't eaten! Well, he’d had a chocolate bar, but that hardly counted, especially when they drove past a stall selling pork buns, the tantalising aroma following Hinata the entire drive, torturing him.

He was interrupted from his fantasies of buying the entire stock of pork buns on the way back by Nishinoya yelling out, “He’s my brother!” while Tanaka pulled a face at the clerk, who looked unimpressed. “I thought you didn't know him?” “He's my long-lost brother!” “…right. What’s his name?” “His name is–” Noya paused, before bursting out, “I don't know! I just met him! He fell unconscious right away!” “…I thought you said he was tasered.” “After he was tasered!”

At this, Hinata burst out laughing. “Wow Noya-senpai, you're such a bad liar!” When the other three turned to stare at him in varying degrees of incredulity, the clerk just sighed. “Y’know what, fuck it. I’ll just put him in the system as your brother. He’s in room 109.”

Hinata's earlier excitement came back full force at the prospect of learning more about the scary guy with blueberry hair that could fall from the sky and be fine, but was taken out by a simple taser. However, when they arrived to room 109, it was a mess. The bed was in disarray, the blinds were destroyed, and the window was smashed to pieces. Looked like the guy had had enough of hospitals.

– –

**Kageyama**

Finally, he was free! Looking up at the sky, Kageyama concluded he had to be in Midgard. Blue sky, one sun. Oikawa mentioned that. Thinking of his brother and his ‘Earthling’ obsession, Kageyama turned to look at a passing family, when something crashed into him.

When he came back to consciousness, he heard voices above him. They sounded like they were arguing, and he struggled to hear them over the pounding in his head.  
“–ran him over!” one was saying. It sounded rather panicked. “Oh calm down Asahi, he's fine. I barely grazed him!” “Um. Noya-senpai?” “He looks fine. Besides, we're right in front of the hospital. We can always just take him back inside.” “Thank you, Ryuu.” “Noya-senpai!!! He’s awake!!”  
_Dammit. Oikawa was right, I’m not subtle at all_. Hesitantly, Kageyama opened his eyes. And immediately closed them with a groan. _Not these people again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck update schedules, I'll update as soon as I finish a chapter (and the ever-awesome Estellaceon has had time to beta it)
> 
> [EDIT 15/05/2018: this fic is on temporary pause, as both I and my awesome beta are currently busy with exams and thus have no time to work on this fic.]

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting Chapter 2 later today, not sure when I'll post chapter 3 tho (^^ゞ
> 
> With thanks to Estellaceon, the awesomest beta ever! ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و


End file.
